


First Impressions

by lucretiass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dyslexic Ben Solo, F/M, Meta, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucretiass/pseuds/lucretiass
Summary: ‘Of course he hadn’t done the reading’, Rey thought. The twat with the hair and the face who’s probably too busy hitting on girls to care about college and instead of studying, always annoys her in class by asking the professor too many questions. The twat who was currently staring at her again.“Something wrong?” He asked as the bell rang.“Just thinking some of us want to ask questions too. Maybe knock it down a peg next time”, she felt a little bad for saying it but she had written down a calendar’s worth of questions that she now had to seek Professor Mothma during her office hours to get the answers to.“Forgive me for being dyslexic”, he spat before picking up his backpack and storming out of the lecture room without so much as a glance to her.She felt terrible.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	First Impressions

The first time Rey saw him walk into the room on first day of uni, she admits he had caught her eye. Freakishly tall and very… _very_ handsome, he seemed like a breath of fresh air. And just as fate would have it, he sat down next to her.

Her pen fell in between his huge feet by accident. Accidentally. Totally an accident.

The man quickly retrieved the pen and placed it on her desk, barely even sparing her a glance. _Ouch_.

“Does my pen get to know the name of its saviour?” She tried, hoping for a smile.

He looked at her then, truly looked, and for a moment she was stunned by his beautiful eyes. Those black pools of… blackness. She could hardly think straight with his gaze still fixed on her.

“It’s Ben”, he said.

“I’m Rey”.

He nodded. “Nice to meet you”, and went back to staring at the door. Either eager to catch a glimpse of the Classical Studies & Ethics professor, or eager to leave. With the way his leg twitched and fidgeted, Rey really couldn’t tell which. She could only tell that a part of her was indeed disappointed when Ben practically ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day’s lectures.

The next day wasn’t much better. Neither was the next, or the next, or the next… By month four, Rey had convinced herself that her first impression of Ben had been completely wrong. He wasn’t sweet or shy. He was simply a twat who kept passing her judgement each time she botched something up on her notebook and had to scratch it off with her pen, leaving the paper a crumpled mess. _‘Sorry not everyone has the ability for calligraphy’_ . But boy, was calligraphy important to him. Rey had made the mistake of miscalculating the distance between her arm and the chair rest, because next thing she knew, she was on the receiving end of one of the most intimidating looks she had ever received. _Ever_. If stares could kill, Rey was sure she would be a pile of cremated corpses. If wasn’t her fault he was left handed.

Rey could overlook all of that. She could ignore the weird stares and the awkward rare small talk. She could ignore his rush to leave, sending her notebook to the floor more than once. Rey could put up with all of it. She could not, however, stand whenever his phone vibrated on his desk, sending her a wave of vibration as well. And it was always the same person! It was always a woman named Leia. She could only guess that was his girlfriend and that he was ignoring her. As you do… if you're a twat.

And the questions! Oh, how Rey would like for him to never ask a question again about anything that needs an answer to. The young girl had no idea why Professor Mothma let him go off and ask her a hundred questions a second each class and have the decency not to slap him across the face. Maybe because she was a decent lady but still, Rey imagined the temptation too hard to deny.

He was still talking and Rey felt her head fall onto her palm, her eyes sagging. She had felt bad for binge watching RuPaul’s Drag Race the previous night, but now she’d welcome just about anything to skip having her listen to Ben’s voice going on and on and on. Suddenly, her elbow slipped on the chair rest and she bumped her head into Ben’s beefy arm. Why the hell did he have such beefy arms? He stared one of those deadly stares at her again, but thankfully, everyone’s eyes were turned to the professor as she answered the latest “Ben question”. Rey placed on that category every question that its answer was so obvious it hurt her ears to hear them coming out of Ben’s lips.

“It was all in the reading I passed last class”, Professor Mothma said, bringing Ben’s attention away from Rey. For that, she felt like she could kiss the professor.

 _‘Of course he hadn’t done the reading’_ , Rey thought. The twat with the hair and the face who’s probably too busy hitting on girls to care about college and instead of studying, always annoys her in class by asking the professor too many questions. The twat who was currently staring at her again.

“Something wrong?” He asked as the bell rang.

“Just thinking some of us want to ask questions too. Maybe knock it down a peg next time”, she felt a little bad for saying it but she had written down a calendar’s worth of questions that she now had to seek Professor Mothma during her office hours to get answers.

“Forgive me for being dyslexic”, he spat before picking up his backpack and storming out of the lecture room without so much as a glance to her.

She felt terrible.


End file.
